theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeppe-Lynn
Warning: The following story is a test run. When it's complete I'll send it to YoshiRocker13. So don't expect it to be completely mine. Until then, enjoy. Story (It starts on the top floor of the Loud House, Lynn has her bike to jump over her sisters, sans Lily, and brother, via a ramp) Lynn: And know Lynn Loud Jr. will go for the world record! She will attemp to jump over 9 of her siblings! Lori: (annoyed) I can't believe she talked us into this. (Lynn rides her bike over her siblings) Lynn: Bonsai! (As she lands in Lisa & Lily's room, she knocks into the shelf, causing a green serum to pour over her. She starts glowing blue and Lily begins to giggle in her crib) Lynn: Uhh... guys? Is this a good glowing or a bad glowing? Lisa: Uh-oh. (Later, in Lisa & Lily's room, Lisa inspects Lynn's head with a magnifying glass, with the other siblings surrounding them) Lisa: Just as I suspected! Lynn: (worried) What? Lisa: You've absorbed a large dose of..... INFLATIUM! (The siblings gasp) Lincoln: What does it do exactly? Lisa: Well, it's meant for inflating balloons without wasting your breath. Luan: Pssh! Amateur hour! Lisa: Anyway, I haven't tested it yet. But at this rate, when her blood pressure rises, (she grabs a helium tank and puts a balloon on it with Lynn's face drawn on it. She starts the tank and the balloon begins to expand) Lynn will start to blow up like a balloon until.... (the balloon pops) this happens. (The siblings gasp again) Lana: How can she be cured? Lisa: Simple, she has to stay calm. That means, no sports, no rough play, and absolutely, NO ANGER! Lynn: Eh, I'll be fine. (Lynn Sr. barges in to Lisa & Lily's room) Lynn Sr.: Hey, kids! (Lynn suddenly inflated. Luckily, Lynn Sr. doesn't notice) Lynn: (surprised) What the---? Lisa: ANNOYANCE ALERT! (The kids, sans Lynn, Lisa, & Lily begin to push their dad out the door) Lynn Sr.: I just heard someone say balloons so I thought--- Luna: Sorry, Dad. But you have to stay away from us for a little while. We're trying to cure Lynn, and we don't want you to get infected. Lynn Sr.: Ah, alright. (he turns and sees Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby right behind him) Lynn Sr.: Hey, how ya doin'? (Lincoln sees Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby) Lincoln: Oh, hey guys! Come on in! We need your help. (The trio of friends enter the room) Lynn Sr.: Oh, come on! (In the room Lynn begins to deflate) Lynn: (sigh) Okay, point taken. I'll just uh... take it down a notch on sports for a while. Lisa: Good. (Lynn grabs and picks up Lisa by the shirt) Lynn: AND THEN I'LL END UP THE LAUGHING STOCK OF MY BASEBALL, BASKETBALL, FOOTBALL, HOCKEY AND SOCCER TEAMS! (she suddenly inflated, her voice breaks) AND WHAT'S WORSE, MY FOOTBALL GAME'S IN A FEW DAYS! I CAN'T PLAY LOOKING LIKE THIS! (cries, and drops Lisa) Clyde: Don't worry Lynn, we'll help you relax. Lynn: (sniffs, and calms down) Really? Clyde: Yeah, you can count on us! Lynn: (Feels better) Thanks, Clyde. (As she deflates, awkward noises are heard) Luan: Uh, is that the sound of you deflating? Or is it just because... Lynn: (annoyed) Moving on. (Later, in the living room, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne try to help Lynn relax by playing video games) Lincoln: Now this a relaxing way to relax. Ronnie Anne: Playing nice slow games like Pong. Lynn: (sigh) Okay, as long as it doesn't rise my blood pressure. Lincoln: Let me just set up and we'll get started. (As Lincoln was setting up, he selected the wrong game) Video game voice: WELCOME TO "MONSTER SELF-DESTRUCTION"! YEAH!!!!!! (Lynn inflates, and rolls off the couch) Video game voice: PLEASE PUSH 'SELECT' TO START.... (Ronnie unplugs the game, and Lynn comes back facing backwards) Lincoln: (nervously) Heh-heh, you won't believe how often that happens. Ronnie Anne: (nervously) Yeah. Heh-heh. Lynn: Rotate me. (Lincoln & Ronnie rotate Lynn's inflated body to their faces, and Lynn slaps them) Lincoln & Ronnie Anne: I guess we had that coming. (Meanwhile, in the backyard, Lynn Sr. is put in a big slingshot pulled by Howard & Harold McBride) Rita: Are you sure this is gonna work? Lynn Sr.: Positive. I just have to know what's going on! And if they still can't show me, they're grounded! Rita: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! This could sound serious. I mean, if Lynn's sick you get get infected! Or probably worse, you might get the zombie flu again! Lynn Sr.: Relax, Rita. They'll let it go. Howard & Harold: Let go? Lynn Sr.: No! Not... (Howard & Harold let go, sending Lynn Sr. flying to the zoo) Lynn Sr.: Yet!!!!!!!! (Lynn Sr.'s head lands in an elephant's butt, off-screen) Kid: Whoa! Look at that guy's head in an elephant's butt! (A bunch of zoo-goers laugh at him and take pictures with their phones) Lynn Sr.: (muffled) Well, back to the old drawing board. (Meanwhile, in Lori & Leni's room, Leni sings to Lynn who's still inflated, holding a unicorn doll) Leni: (singing) Come along and sing this song, we will help you to stay calm. When you feel an anger wiggle, calm it with a jolly giggle. ''(Giggles) ''And when your blood starts to riiiiise, calm it with a smile dis-gui-se!!!!!!!!! (Lynn breaks the unicorn doll with a baseball bat, and she deflates) Lynn: Hmm, that is relaxing! (Leni faints in shock. Meanwhile, underground, wearing a dark green helmet with a flashlight on top and holding a map, Lynn Sr. starts to dig upwards with a shovel. He pops out of the ground and looks around) Lynn Sr.: Hey! This ain't my house! (a shadow of an elephant's butt forms around him, turns his head to the audience, nervously) Not again. (The same elephant from before sits on him, its eyes let out beams like a flashlight) Lynn Sr.: (muffled) Uh... little help? (Meanwhile, in the twins' room, Lynn is drinking lemonade with Lola) Lynn: Say! This is pretty nice! Lola: I know, right? (Then, Lana pops out of the closet wearing a lizard suit, scaring Lynn who inflated bigger every time Lana & Lola playfully fight. She starts to float out the window) Twins: Uh-oh. (Lana lassos Lynn's foot and holds but unfortunately, she's pulled out with Lynn, along with Lola, who's holding Lana's foot) Twins: AH!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile, in the city park, Lincoln pushes a stroller with Lily in it, with Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lisa, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby walking beside him) Lincoln: I hope the twins had better luck. (Then, they see the twins, and Lynn floating through the park, Leni holds Lily while she other the other try to grabs Lola's foot. Then, they all get pulled with Lynn. They end up at a kid's birthday party, while Luan was entertaining the audience full of kids. Lynn hits the top of a bouncy house, and the rest land inside it. Lynn starts to float over the elephant from Lynn Sr.'s second try) Lynn: (singing) When you feel an anger wiggle, calm it with a jolly giggle. ''(Deflates, looks down and then towards the audience nervously) Oh, crud. (She falls on top of the elephant, causing Lynn Sr. to fall) Lynn Sr.: Dang it!!!!!!!! (Lynn inflates again.She rolls off the elephant, and onto the stage where Luan's performing) Boy #1: Hey, isn't that one of the clown girl's previous assistants ? Girl #1: Wow! Look how fat she is! (The kids laugh at Lynn's inflated image) Boy #1's Mom: Wow! This is so going on Facebook! Girl #1's Mom: Agreed! (The two moms hold up their phones and take pictures of Lynn inflated, Lynn starts to blush in embarrassment, and sheds a tear. The next day, back at the Loud House, Lynn, deflated, walks down the stairs with Lincoln looking at her head with a magnifying glass) Lynn: Hmm, we gotta come up with a new strategy. An inflatable body's one thing I can handle, but not social media! Lincoln: Hmm, deja vu. Lynn: (notices the living room's different) What the heck happened to the living room?!?!? Lola: We've changed it for your relaxation! Lucy: Plus, you're gonna sleep here until you're cured. Plus, one of the other reasons is because you fill up our room with your inflating body. (Flashback to last night, where Lucy is sleeping, next to her, Lynn has a dream where it rises her blood pressure, inflating and filling up the room with her legs out the door. Lucy who is squished to the wall, groans in annoyance. Back to the present) Lynn: (Blushes) Good point. (Freaks out) But I have a big game this afternoon! Leni: But Lynn, you'll pop! Lynn: Who cares if I die an inflatable freak? I have to participate! Who's gonna fill in for me, now? Lana: (raises her hand) I'll do it! Lynn: But you're too little! Lana: I have experience with roughhousing, you know. Bobby: And if you have no choice, (pulls out a paper) then you can submit a sport request forum. Lynn: (sigh) You're right. Maybe I should- SMOKESCREEN! (She pulls out a smoke grenade and throws it on the ground. Instantly, she inflates and to the door, but it stuck) Dang it. Clyde: (pulls Lynn back into the house) Don't worry, I'll stay with you and keep you company. Lynn: (deflates) Thanks. Lincoln: Come on guys, let's go! Lisa: (holds a suitcase) One more thing, (opens the suitcase, revealing bottles of inflatium) I offered to help the team by inflating nearly flat footballs. Everybody (sans Lynn & Clyde): Bye! (walk out the door) (Lynn sighs in sadness) Clyde: Are you okay, Lynn? Lynn: (Sigh) It's the reckless action I'll miss the most. (Clyde pats her back) (Later, at the football stadium, Lana does good progress, until she accidentally cramps her leg) Lana: Oww!!!!!! Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa: Uh-Oh! (Back at the Loud House, Lynn sits with Clyde, flipping through channels. But then Lynn Sr. barges in) Lynn Sr.: Hey kid- Whoa! Lynn! I didn't know you have a boyfriend already! Clyde: Excuse me, Mr. Loud? Lynn Sr.: Yeah? Clyde: Could you please leave us alone? TV Announcer: BREAKING NEWS! Lynn: Huh? New Anchor: (On TV screen) The Royal Woods Roosters are at a heart pacing pause with one of their players with a cramped leg. Lynn: (gasps) Lana! News Anchor: (On TV screen) Without an 11th Player, the Roosters may lose. Again . (TV turns off) Lynn: The team needs me! I can do this! This calls for... (pulls out some papers) ... a sport request forum! Lynn Sr.: (Takes the papers out of her hands) Ah, you don't need those, you're not in an office. (Rips up the papers) Lynn: (inflates) Dad! Lynn Sr.: Hey! No need to overreact! Lynn: (slowly getting bigger) Must stay calm. Lynn Sr.: Wait a minute! Hmm... (pokes Lynn's bare belly) Are you okay? You're looking a little gassy. Lynn: I'M UPSET! And it's not just because of you! My little sister broke her leg, and now the home team is losing to some jerks from Hazeltucky! Well, inflated body or not, it's time to win a game! Clyde: Lynn, no! Lynn: (bounces to the front door, gets stuck again, but manages to get through) Get ready, Huckers! Mama Sport is coming for ya! Clyde: (chases after Lynn on his bike) Come back! Lynn Sr.: (towards the audience) What just happened? (Downtown) Lynn: Yee-haw! (Bounces against the sidewalk and a lamp post repeatedly) Boing! Boing! (She floats off to the football stadium, while laughing) This is AMAZING! Clyde: (chasing after her) Hey! Wait! Come back! (At the football stadium) Lola: Lana, are you okay? Lana: Yeah, it's just a cramp. I wish Lynn was here. Lynn: (off-screen) Wish granted! (The Roosters notice Lynn inflated) Coach: Lynn Jr.? You look different. Clyde: She has a condition. Coach: Oh. Lynn: Nevermind that. I may be in a ridiculous state but I can - (One of the Hockers starts to push Lynn, with the football in his hand, and rolls her like Violet Beauregarde) HEY! Hocker: Could it be? Lynn Loud Jr. has become (laughs) helpless? Lynn: (Whining) C'mon! Play fair, you jerk! Hocker: Like this? (he kicks Lynn off-screen) Ha! Looks like the Hockers will win, a- (he's interrupted, as Lynn bounces back and hits him from behind, letting the football fly out of his hands, and landing in Lynn's. The hocker hits a goal and falls on his back) Ouch... Lisa: Amazing! The inflatium is protecting Lynn from damage! Lynn: Maybe stopping me from taking damage, Lisa, but not from dishing it out! (rolls toward a Hocker) Let's bounce! (bounces around the football stadium like a pinball, while the Hazeltucky Hockers kick her) Hockers: GET HER! (they dogpile on top of Lynn, but doesn't effect her much) Lynn: (laughs) STOP THAT TICKLES! (She escapes from the dog piling and floats over the Hockers with the football in her hands) Boys, you're wasting my time. (She drops the football on the ground near the goal, and lands softly on the ground) Heh-heh. Still got it. (Lynn Sr. suddenly shows up and kicks the ball through the goal) Lynn Sr.: What did I miss? Leni: Lynn won the game! Hooray! Referee: Wait! The Roosters didn't win. An unexpected player kicked the ball through the goal. Thus, the Roosters are disqualified, and the Hockers won. Clyde: I'm sure Lynn doesn't care. Lynn: (inflating dramatically and growling with anger) Gah! I was gonna beat them! In a ridiculous state! Lincoln: Lynn, your temper! Lisa: SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!! (Everyone ducks) Lynn: (still inflating) I. STILL. HAVE IT!!!!!!! (Lynn suddenly explodes off-screen with red and white flaps flying everywhere with the wind of the blow. Lynn Sr. takes a piece that blown onto his face and looks at it for a moment) Lynn Sr.: Ew. (faints) Leni: Poor Lynn... Lynn: (off-screen) Over here, guys. (Lynn is seen flat on her back against a pole before she faceplants onto the floor) Lana: Hey guys! My foot is healed (notices Lynn) Whoa! (Everyone, sans Ronnie Anne, come to Lynn) Lynn: I'm confused. What happened Lisa? Lisa: (picks up a piece of skin) Fascinating! It seems the inflatium merely popped you out of your outer coat and left you with a shiny new replacement! (Lynn's clothes sparkles as she says this) Lynn: Ooh, it's a win-win. I'm back in action, and spared the worst fate imaginable. Clyde: Popping like a balloon? Lynn: No, becoming a sumo wrestler. (Everyone laughs) Ronnie Anne: Well, it looks like everything worked out in the end. (places her hand on a loose bench with Lisa's open suitcase flying off the bench, letting the inflatium fall on her, causing her to glow blue) Uh, guys? Is this a good glowing or a bad glowing? Everyone (sans Lincoln & Ronnie Anne): (groan) Not again! Lincoln: I got this one, guys. (The next day, at school, the students are trying not to laugh) Lincoln: (holding a rope) Odd couple walking! (The rope leads to Ronnie Anne's foot, who is currently inflated and floating) Ronnie Anne: (sigh) It just had to be one of those endings. '''THE END' Trivia * This is inspired by the Penguins of Madagascar episode, "Action Reaction" * The beginning of the episode is a reference to the beginnig of the TMNT sock puppet video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3SWFh9wnX4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud